The Witch Saga Part 2
When an old friend of Ferb's drops by to visit, secrets are revealed, and Phineas isn't sure if he likes feeling left out. But, when an action of #1's gets Ferb in trouble, he tries to get Phineas to help him prove to his dad that Ferb was innoccent all along. Story It's been a week since Phineas and Ferb met JoJo. She's met all of the Fireside Girls, as well as Buford, Baljeet, and Candace. Ferb's learned to control the constant screaming. JoJo's learned to control her thoughts. But, more surprises await... Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the old tree when they hear voices. Or, more precisely, a'' voice. "Hon, I don't get it. ''Why exactly should I meet him? Who is ''him, anyways? Ten, you're being unusually secretive." Ferb was speechless... er, thoughtless? Anyways, he tried to peek over the fence. He... he ''reconized ''that voice. Could it be...? "Fence, open!" Ferb could hear the locks being played with. He smiled to himself. She always commanded things to do as she willed. And when she willed things to do something, they did them. He tried to peek over the fence without making it too obvious. "There's... something about here. It... tastes familiar. Who's him again?" Ferb could hear something from the other side, like someone just kicked the fence. "Stupid fence won't open-ify!" Ferb gasped. It was her, all right. "Someone gasped. Who's gasping?" The girl peeked over the fence. She looked a lot like JoJo, only her top was red, her watch was red, her flip-flops were red, and the charm on her charm bracelet was red and shaped like a musical note. Her mouth hung wide open. Ferb's eyes widened as he took in his childhood friend. "JoJo?" he managed to whisper. "Ferb?" she whispered back. "Ehmah''gawsh!" they managed to exclaim at the same time, Ferb leaping into JoJo's arms. "Uh... guys? Um, Ferb. I'm glad you're reunited with your... friend... and all, but... Ferb? Fe-erb? Hello?" Phineas was starting to feel... left out. He tried to get Ferb's attention, but he and JoJo were talking a mile a minute. Nobody seemed to notice JoJo in the wheelchair, trying to figure out what was going on. "Ferb! You've like, quinjipled in size! Ehmahgawsh! N-O flippin' way!""I did not ''quinjiple in size! What ''is ''a quinjiple, anyways?""I dunno, it just came out! But still! Ehmahgawsh! You ditched your overalls! Why'd you ditch your overalls?""I outgrew them! Besides, you ditched your jeans, so you should be one to talk!""Oh, shut up! Ehmahgawsh! Your hair! It's still green! How's it still green? That's like, flippin' impossible!""And your funny shirt with the bell sleeves! You ditched that too!" Ferb and JoJo were talking so fast it was impossible for anyone to figure out the conversation. Phineas just looked at Ferb, then JoJo, then the other JoJo, then the first JoJo, then Ferb again. "Um... guys? Hello? I'm still here." he reminded them. He looked over at JoJo-in-the-wheelchair, stupefied. JoJo raised her arms and shrugged, in an ''I don't know sign. Phineas tried to get Ferb and standing-up-JoJo's attention again. "Um, guys? Guys? GUYS?" he yelled, frustrated. Standing-up-JoJo took one glance at Phineas before exclaiming "Oh, um, hi. Nice. Hi. I thought something tasted funny." She set Ferb down on the fence before leaping over the fence herself. "Hi. I'm JoJo's sister, JoJo. OK, that sounded stupid. Call me #1. And you are...?" She held out her hand so they could shake. "Hi, I'm Phineas. I'm Ferb's step-brother." Phineas replied, shaking her hand. "What brings you here?" "Oh, I was just stopping by to see how #10 was doing after the acci-stake. She said... er, she thought, we all know Ten can't talk, she thought that I should meet someone. Then she dragged me here. So, ta-da!" #1 explained. "Wait a second, who's #10?" Phineas asked. Ferb wondered the same thing. JoJo sat in her wheelchair looking sheepish. "Um, the chick sitting over there? In the wheelchair? Hello? Have you met?" #1 responded. JoJo explained mentally I... kinda didn't tell them about the whole witch thing, One. They've been calling me "JoJo" for the past week. I... um, hi. ''#1 immediately understood, and the look on her face said so. "Oooh, whooops, she... didn't... tell... you... about...us...well...um...." #1 looked at Phineas, then Ferb, then JoJo, then Phineas again. "So... um... yeah...I'm a witch! Surprise!" #1 braced herself for their reaction. "A witch? That's impossible! There's no such thing!" Phineas exclaimed. JoJo rolled her eyes, ''If I had a voice, I'd be snorting right about now. #1 gave her a Look If you don't mind, I'll do the talking. ''"Um, there is such a thing, there has been such a thing for almost a millenium, and there will be such a thing for... um... actually, I don't know how long there'll be such a thing. I can't see into the future." #1 explained. "But, don't witches have the tall pointy hat and the pickle nose and the flying broomstick and the witches brew?" Phineas asked, confused. JoJo and #1 looked at him with disgust. "Um, ew. What kind of rumors have you mortals been spreading about us?" #1 looked at him angrily. Phineas shrunk back a little "Um, the ones I just listed?" He began to shake with fear, and giggled nervously. "Ah, ew. Nawt true." #1 concluded. "Any other questions?" Phineas opened his mouth to say something else, then raised his hand instead. #1 laughed. "We ain't in school, hon. No need to raise your hand." Phineas slowly lowered his hand, then asked shyly "Um, can you guys do anything? Like, super-cool?" #1 laughed some more. "What do you think? We can do a whole bunch of stuff. Bloody heck, we make your witch seem like a rat dressed like a pickle for Halloween!" she exclaimed. Phineas felt some of his confidence return. "Like what?" he asked excitedly. "Well, let's see, we can fly, we can float when we're not flying, erm..." She lost her train of thought. "Oh, JoJo and I are part of a special...erm... what's it called, a species! we're part of a special species of witches called the DecaWitches. Basically, we're the rulers of the witch community. We have special powers that no one else has, such as the power to read minds, the power to communicate using only our minds, and we have what we call "vampire-vision" Basically it allows us to see beyond perfection. We can also hear and smell beyond perfection, too. Enhanced senses, you might call them. And not only that, but each witch has there own special power. For example, I can control anything related to music, and I can attract anything and anyone with my singing. JoJo, on the other hand," she gestures towards her "used to have the power to control the eight elements: fire, ice, thunder, water, earth, wind, darkness, and light." she finished explaining. Phineas was stunned. "Wow... Can you guys, like, time travel and stuff?" he asked. "Well, time traveling is, in the technicality, a "special power", so no, we can't. But we do know someone who can. I'd introduce her to you, but I have no idea where any of the other witches and wizards are." #1 explained. " What's a wizard?" Phineas asked her. "A wizard? It's like a witch, execpt they're boys. A boy-witch, if you will." she explained. Suddenly something occured to Phineas. "But, wait a second, you said JoJo only ''used ''to have her powers. What happened to them?" he asked her. "OK, you know how you guys found JoJo kinda just lying there in the alleyway, like she just got there out of nowhere?" #1 asked. "Yeah... but wait! How do you know about that?" Phineas responded. "I'll explain that later. What happened to JoJo was that she fell out of the sky, landed here in Danville in that old abandoned alleyway, and her witch dust- the stuff that makes us witches and wizards what we are- didn't go down with her. If it did, she'd probably get right back up and go right back Home, and none of this would've happened." #1 explained. "What's Home? And you never answered my other question- how'd you know that we found JoJo lying in an old abandoned alley way like she got there out of nowhere?" Phineas asked. "Whoa-whoa-whoa there kid, slow down, one question at at time please. OK, as a DecaWitch, I not only have the power to read minds, but I can read memories, too." #1 responded. "So you just looked at our memories to see where we've been the past week?" Phineas asked. "Pretty much, yeah. And your other question- Home is where JoJo and I come from, where all the other witches and wizards live- er, used to live. I know, we're not too creative with names, but hey. You humans are, in the technicality, more developed than us. Humans have been around a LOT longer than witches. Although, I guess with witches like Five and Six, we witches are more developed than you guys. It's all in how you look at it." #1 answered. "Who's Five and Six? And how long have witches been around?" Phineas asked. #1 laughed. "You just love to learn about witch lore, dont'ya kid? OK, Five and Six are two other DecaWitches. Five has the power to heal people and witches alike. You can thank her for the smallpox vaccine. Who ''did ''get credit for that? I can never remember. Anyways, Six has the power to control technology. The laptop. the computer in general, the television, the radio, the clock, the watch, the oven, the refrigerator, you can thank Six for all those things. Most people seem to think that by "technology", she can only control "electronics". But she can go so much further. She was about to release some kind of solar-powered contraption that could cook, clean, and basically be your maid, but her plans for that exploded when..." Her voice trailed off as she sadly looked up at the sky. "When what?" Phineas asked quietly. "When our Home was invaded." she whispered. JoJo looked down. If she were human, she'd probably have felt hot tears spring to her eyes. But witches don't cry, or bleed, or blush. Instead, she looked back up in the sky as she recalled that horrible day. She then scolded herself for not acting fast enough; clearly then was not the time for joking. She thought about it some more, and realized: If Home had never been captured, she would've never landed in Danville. If she'd never landed in Danville, then she'd never had met Ferb... JoJo instantly shook that thought from her head. Losing her powers must've messed with her mind, she thought. Ferb heard that and was insulted. If JoJo didn't really like Ferb, he thought, then there was no point in... He let that thought drift off. Life was harder when you had a crush on someone! He looked back at #1, who was also looking up at the sky. He realized that the witches were looking up at the sky a lot. ''That must be where their Home is... er, was. ''he thought to himself. ''That's correct, JoJo thought at him absent-mindedly. Ferb decided to change the subject "So, how did you get here in the first place?" he asked, looking towards #1. "Oh, um..." #1 tried to think of the simplest way possible to explain this. "Well... I managed to land myself up at 300 million B.C. I thought I was stuck until Zo- our time traveler- found me, but I was wrong apparently." she explained. "300 million B.C.? Ferb, we went there once, remember?" Phineas interrupted. #1 giggled. "I was getting there. I sat there waiting around for someone- namely Zo- to save me, when who should come around but you two as well as Candace." She was about to go on when Phineas interrupted again. "Wait a second. How'd you know our sister? Did you even meet her?" #1 laughed out loud. "No, I did not meet her. Remember, hon, I can read minds. That's how I knew it was you guys who had shown up in 300 million B.C. Anyways-" "Wait, one more question. Did you know who I was the whole time? Why'd you ask me my name then? And if you knew Ferb from somewhere, why didn't you say hi to him then? Why'd you wait until now?" Phineas asked. "Sheeczit, kid, slow down, one question at a time, please. Speaking of one question at a time, whatever happened to "one more question"?" #1 quoted. "Sorry. Just... curious." Phineas apologized, blushing. "It's OK, hon, no need to apologize." #1 answered, laughing. "OK, so yes, I did know who you were the whole time, I asked for your name mainly because I didn't want to scare you, it's a habit I have, I need to stop, this is turning into a run-on sentence but I don't care, I didn't say hi to Ferb back at 300 million B.C. because I didn't want to screw up time- Zo would've killed me, she's real picky about things like that- and do you have any more questions or can I continue my story?" #1 took a deep breath. Ever since she lost her vampire-ism, it's been hard to remember that she had to breathe- or eat, for that matter. Maybe she'll stop by for something afterwards. "I do have one more question. Who's Zo? She keeps coming up in your story. Is Zo a nickname?" Phineas asked. #1 laughed some more. "Zo is a witch who keeps coming up in my story. No, I'm just kidding. Zo is short for- get ready for this- Zola-noro-ama." #1 was now cracking up so hard she had a difficult time saying the name. Phineas laughed along with her. Even Ferb was chuckling. JoJo had thrown her head back, and her mouth was wide open. If she'd still had her voice, her loud cackle would've filled the skies. "Yeah, if you meet her, don't make a deal over her name. She hates ''being teased about it." #1 explained, glaring at JoJo. JoJo held up her hands as if #1 had just told her to put her hands up where she can see them. "Anyways, her witch power is time travel, so you can see why I was expecting her. But either she couldn't find me or she didn't try. Now, are you done with questions or can I finish my story?" #1 finished. "Go ahead. Finish your story." Phineas told her, pausing every other word to take a breath. #1 just eyed him, asking "You sure?" Phineas just nodded, eager to hear how #1 managed to find her way here. "OK, so um... Drat you Phineas, I lost my place!" #1 laughed, so Phineas could tell she wasn't really mad. "Ferb, Candace, and I just arrived in our time machine." Phineas supplied. "OK, so you guys show up, I'm just like "Sweetness, I'm saved!", your time machine was crushed by the Allasourus-" "Allasourus? Wasn't that a T-Rex?" Phineas interrupted. "Whatever. Your machine was crushed, you ran away, I followed you, you were rescued by the Fireside Girls, I hitched a ride on the time machine they built, are you following me? Sorry, I have the tendency to speak in run-on sentences, I know, I need to stop, I'm doing it again, I need to find a place to put a period. There." She exhaled sharply, then turned towards Ferb, who was chuckling. "What's so funny?" Phineas asked him. Ferb just shook his head. "Ferb, hon, you've barely said anything. What's wrong?" #1 asked, concerned. "Oh, he doesn't talk much." Phineas answered slowly. #1 just turned her attention back to Ferb. "Hm. I guess humans change, too. Go figure." she mused. Then, she took a quick peek inside Ferb's mind to see what he found so funny. She smiled as she looked at Ferb's old memories. "Oh yeah, when I was younger back at Chelsea, I also spoke mostly in run-ons. Guess old habits die hard" she laughed to herself. "Anyways-" She was cut off by Isabella, who had opened the gate to find out what was going on and why Ferb was sitting on the fence. "Hey, Phineas. What'cha doin'?" she asked. "Ferb's old friend JoJo dropped by for a visit." Phineas explained. "JoJo? Isn't that the girl in the wheelchair that we found?" Isabella asked him. "Yes, yes it is. But it's also her." Phineas explained, gesturing towards #1. #1 turned around. "Joanna Jones Parkson. Call me JoJo." #1 introduced herself, in the same tone as one would say "How may I help you?". Isabella introduced herself in the same manner, "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Call me Isabella." before giggling. "JoJo was just telling us about being a witch." Phineas explained. "A witch?" Isabella repeated. "DecaWitch Number One, at your service." #1 introduced again, bowing. Isabella giggled some more. Then, #1 realized something. "Ugh, does this mean I have to go through everything I just said ''again? Ugh" she moaned, before launching herself into the same monologue she had almost completed, finishing with "I hitched a ride on the time machine your Fireside Girls built, I waited until night, then I took that machine places to find someone familiar in some time period, I managed to land in this one, where I found Number- sorry, JoJo, like I said, old habits die hard, I reunited with JoJo, she dragged me here, I meet you guys, any questions, I need to breathe." all in one breath. "You never answered my other question. How long have witches been around?" Phineas asked. "Ugh. OK, I was born- er, created in about, ummmm..." #1 was deep in thought. Suddenly she snapped out of it. "You know what stinks? Not being able to do math. 1009, that was it. I was born- created, dang it!- created in the year 1009 by the infamous mad scientist Dr. Sheeza. My purpose was to spread evil throughout the world, but I was waaaaay stubborn as a newborn witch. Since no one else knew anything about witch-ism, no one knew how to control me. I eventually had to learn to control myself. After a while, I acci-stakely discovered a prophecy, which is now the prophecy that we DecaWitches live on, that helped me get through my "issues", create Home, and start a little witch-wizard community. Thus, witches were born." #1 explained. "I do have one more question. How come all the witch-wizards were scattered across different time periods? Why not just the same time period?" Phineas asked. "Ugh, OK, this is when #1 goes to the beginning instead of going to the end. That made no sense. New subject! OK, so you know the deal with leap years, right? The whole every-four-years-February-scores-an-extra-day-bit?" #1 asked. "Oh, yeah! The Earth actually rotates around the Sun 365 1/4 days, so instead of counting the six hours, we just combine four sets of those and make it into one day and stick it on the end of February!" Phineas answered. "Right. Now, I'm going to screw everything you just said. There are, in fact, 36''6'' days in one year. Those extra 18 hours? No human can see them. Only witches can. We use those 18 hours as a kind of a celebration thing, partially because we can go down to Earth and screw with everything, and partially because we have to lock Number Te- JoJo, smart one!- we have to lock JoJo up so she doesn't go down to Earth and screw with everything. Believe me, hon, that would be considered a mess in my dictionary." #1 explained. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were gaping at her as if she had just announced that the moon was in fact made of green cheese. JoJo was just sticking her tongue out at her. Finally, Isabella spoke. "Why do you have to lock her up?" she asked #1. "Yeah, why can't you let her free? She seems like a nice girl- er, witch." Phineas said, correcting himself when he saw the glare JoJo was giving him. "Once again, #1 has to go to the beginning before she can go to the end. OK, so, I'm a nice witch, right. Unlike your original description of the pickle-nosed witcher-brewer-afier. Ew. Well... let's just say JoJo don't go under the category of "nice witches". Remember the Titanic? Do you think those iceburgs landed there by themselves?" #1 asked. "Well, actually, yes, yes I did." Phineas replied. #1 just stared at him for a second as if he'd just announced that the world was about to end. "Well, they didn't. JoJo here," she explained, gesturing towards her, "is the one to blame for those babes. And what about Amelia Earhart? Yeah, JoJo was responsible for her, too. So you can see why we have to lock her up. During the eighteen hours you humans can't see, or "free period" as we witches like to call it, she'd be as out of control as ever, and New Years'll come around and we'll end up with a repeat of Earhart. Yeah, she... ain't the most pleasant witch in the universe to have around. Out of all the witcsdgfdgdfghes you could've been stuck with, she's the one I'd never recommend even if you'd paid me." #1 finisheddfgdfgfgdfgh. JoJo felt her skin ripple when she heard #1 say that. A growl escaped through her teeth and everyone stepped back a few feet. Even Ferb hopped off the fence, even though he didn't have a reason to be scared, with #1 there. "Tfghfghfghfghfgen, hon, calm a little. I didn't mean that." #1 lied smoothly. JoJo calmed down, then got mad at herself. She couldn't believe she let herself be controlled so easily! Meanwhile, though, the gears inside of Phineas's head were turning. He turhfghfghned to his step-brother, saying "You know, Ferb, we should give her a welcoming party. I mean, she is ''your friend. And she's a witch! This party has to be something really special!" He snapped his fingers, exclaiming "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Inside, Candace was mumbling to herself. "Ooh, those boys are up to something. I just know it!" She ran outside and threw open the back door. "Phineas, Ferb! What are you two doing!" "We're hosting a welcome party for- hey, wheres #1?" Phineas looked around. "Ferb?" he turned towards his step-brother, who shrugged. Phineas turned back to his older sister. "Don't know where she disappeared off to. She's just like Perry, except she's a witch inst-" " A WITCH? There's no such thing!" Candace interrupted. #1 then poked her head out of the old tree, where she'd hidden herself when she tasted Candace coming. "Well, kid, since you blew the secret, hey Candy, I'm JoJo, call me #1" she introduced herself. "Wa-wait a second, how'd you know my name?" "I'm a witch. Didn't Phineas just say that?" she answered, hopping out of the tree. "Wh-wh-why aren't you going down to the ground?" "Wh-wh-why are you scared of me? I'm not mean." #1 retorted. Suddenly the "busting instincts" inside of Candace took over, and she exclaimed, "Ooh, Phineas, when Mom sees that you've captured a real live ''witch-" She was cut off by #1, who had swooped down and clasped her cold hand over Candace's big mouth. "Y-y-yeah, I do not think that telling your Mom would be the best idea right now" she explained. "Why not? I think she'd like it." Phineas inquired. "Well..." #1 started. " To be continued. Please do not edit. If you want to see Part 1, click here. Stay tuned for Part 3. Category:Abandoned Pages